civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Policies/@comment-82.73.252.164-20170102110419/@comment-89.64.19.1-20180109225142
Well, Authority requires a certain play style, very different from the others - aggresive one - but that variety is why we love Civ 5, isn't it? :) GENERAL RULES: 1) Choose Authority only for civs whose unique abilities are war related, they will synergize nicely. Prime examples are Aztecs, Japan and Assyria. For "peaceful" civs other policies will be indeed much better. 2) Stay at war as often and as long as you can. Peace out only if you really must for as short as possible. If you can't conquer cities due to happiness problems or being (yet) too weak military - prepare defences on your borders - forts and citadels (if possible). Get roads to forts and citadels, in rough terrain and around cities, so you can easily move around your ranged units. Then DOW your stronger neighbour. He WILL invade you. Use the defences to slaughter his troops for science and culture. Just be careful not to lose your coastal cities, as their defense is more tricky. On higher difficulty levels AI can have overwhelming fleet and ships have many movement points on a terrain with no movement penalties! 3) Found a religion, and if you didn't make it then... conquer a holy city early in the game, before the founder enhances his religion, so you can enhance it by yourself. There are beliefs which provide you with happiness, science, culture, gold and various bonuses for conquering cities. Religion can't help you with all, but certainly with most of these. Work on expanding your religion to maximize the benefits. GOLD Gold is a problem from time to time, but in the long term you will outperform other policies! 1) When you get a high war score with a civ, they will be willing to pay you for a peace deal. And they will pay you much more then you can dream of building your income with Tradition or Progress. 2) Get other civs pay you for starting a war. Civ fighting (and especially losing) a war against another one will be likely to pay you decent amounts for DOWing their opponent. 3) If you have a crappy puppet city that you don't need you can... sell it to previous owner or another civ that has a border with this city. Cities are worth loads of gold. 4) Policies - there's a policy in Imperialism that lowers upgrade costs by 25% and another one in Autocracy that offers additional 33% discount - these make the upgrades much more affordable. Pentagon gives another 33% discount. Another tenet in Authocracy gives 25% discount for units maintenance and increases strategic resources supply by 100%. This will provide you with a decent sellable excess on at least some of your resources. HAPPINESS The most tricky part I'd say, but still... 1) Social policies - cherry-pick policies that give happiness in various branches. There's happiness from castles in Fealty (and since you have a religion you want to get a few policies in this branch anyway), happiness from trade routes in Statecraft (and statecraft is a VERY powerful branch worth completing regardless of your planned victory type), from Constabularies in Imperialism (Imperialism is good for warmongering), from great works in Artistry (not a branch aligned with aggresive game, but it has an excellent opener worth taking asap anyway, and the happiness policy is next, so you don't need to waste anything to get it). Also each Ideology has powerful happiness polices. It seems like a lot of policies to get, which is true, but if you warmonger a lot you will have a very decent culture output from the kills and city conquests. Not to mention Authority itself offers happiness (and culture!) from garrisons. 2) Religion - as mentioned previously. 3) World wonders - prioritize building the wonders that help with happiness. Or... conquer them. 4) Warmonger patiently. Avoid losing units and especially cities, as it increases the war weariness. Probably it's not possible to avoid all unit losses, but it is possible to minimize them to the extent the war weariness will not be a problem. UNIT PRODUCTION (and it's side effects): When going Authority for the first time I found very surprising that at some point in game you almost not need to build new units. You will actually need to produce much LESS of them during the entire game than when playing with other policies! Moreover, you will even need to regularly get rid of some of your units, because you will be constantly exceeding your unit cap! 1) The Authority's Honor policy will grant you a free unit each time a city reaches the size of multiple of 8. You will get your initial army pretty soon and free. Just make sure you have all the military training building in the city when it hits this particular population size. 2) Befriend all the militaristic city states, you don't need to be their ally. They will provide you with a constant flow of modern units, including unique ones, which are usually excellent. And befriending is not that difficult if you fulfill city state quests. There's also a tenet in Authocracy that makes the rate of unit gifts from city states... triple when you are at war. Are you at war? Here see general rule No 2! ;). 3) If from time to time you need to produce a unit (you will need to produce navy and air force and spam your unique units), you will get a 5% production bonus for each Imperialism policy unlocked (and you went Imperialis, didn't you ;)). There's also a tenet in Authocracy with another 25% bonus. 4) Side effects of the above mechanics: a) further gold/production savings - you won't need to upgrade obsolete reserve units (ones you use for garrisons and protection of peaceful borders), because you will regularly get a new one, which is up-to date. Grant the obsolete units to city states for more influence! The tenet that triples the rates of city states' gifts also increases the influence received from unit gifts TO city states to 40. Is it nice or what? ;) b) As your cities will not be that bothered with units production they can dedicate more time for wonders and general infrastructure which (hopefully) will help you keep up with the rising expectations of your population. Eggon